


Bricks

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Supernatural Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap





	Bricks

You walk out to the bunker’s library where Sam and Dean are sitting across from each other, talking. You are still in your pajamas from the night before, your hair still a slight mess, and you yawn as you sit down at the table with Sam and Dean.

“Hey sleeping beauty,” Dean smirks and looks over at Sam.

“Shut it Winchester. Last night was a long night.” You rub your hands over your face, trying to wake yourself up more.

“Hey, you’re the one that wanted to drink last night, you knew what you were getting into when you tried to outpace me.” Dean laughs as he sips his coffee, Sam doesn’t speak, he just smiles.

You bite back at him, “I can handle my liquor Ken Doll,” you put emphasis on one nickname he didn’t particularly like, “We also, had just gotten back from a hunt that wasn’t exactly easy.” Dean just continues to sip his coffee and snicker.

It makes you angry when he thinks of you so small and fragile, you’re a hunter like he is, and a badass one at that. You easily kept up pace with Dean last night drinking, the hunt was what made you so tired. You were the target for the vampires nest the three of you hunted last night. 30 vampires for the three of you. Every time you’d slice a vamps head off, two more were on you. You were exhausted from the constant running and fighting when the Winchesters were off fighting a vamp at a time.

It also didn’t help that you’d barely slept for the past week, maybe 10 hours over the last 5 days. A girl needs her sleep.

You sit there fuming when the bunker’s outside door opens. You hear heavy footsteps trudge along the iron walkway and start down the stairs. You see the bottom of a trench coat and your heart flutters, butterflies fly through your stomach. You watch Castiel slowly descend down the stairs, walk through the map room and into the library to join the three of you. “Sam, Dean, Y/N,” Castiel nods his head towards the three of you, “Hello.”

You blush slightly as his cobalt blue eyes meet yours. You remember how you look, ratty pajamas and messy hair, and quickly evade your eyes towards Dean. That is a mistake. A big one. Dean sees your reaction towards Cas and loses it, “No way Y/N!” He sits up straighter in the chair, “You’re blushing towards Cas?”

Anger and frustration flows through your veins, “Dean. Shut. Up.”

Dean throws his head back and lays his hand on his stomach as he laughs, “You totally like Cas!”

Sam speaks up with his hand towards his brother, “Dean. Maybe you should cool it.” You had confided in Sam one drunken night after a Djinn hunt. Dean had been off helping out another hunter in the area tracking werewolves when you let out all of your feelings about Castiel to him. You woke up the next morning regretting it, but you knew Sam wouldn’t use it against you. 

Sam is the only person in the bunker that you can confide in. He never makes fun of you, he just listens, absorbing everything until he can respond. He is nothing like his pain in the ass brother.

Dean continues to laugh, he wipes tears from his face, “Oh c’mon Sammy. It’s cute.” He looks towards you and winks.

Your vision turns red as you stand up from the table and point your finger towards Dean, “Listen here Winchester,” you spit out his last name, “You are wrong. I was embarrassed with how I look,” you point towards yourself, “I look like a mess. Now stop being an asshole.”

You love Dean with all your heart, he is the big brother you never had, but with that means he also picks on you like a brother. It is so frustrating, especially when he points out something that is true.

He just laughs at your failed attempt at lying, “Yeah whatever Y/N.” He looks towards Castiel, “You better watch out Cas,” and winks.

“You know what Dean?” You walk out of the bunkers library back towards the hall towards your bedrooms, when you make it to the doorway you flip him off, “Fuck you.”

You walk back towards your room as you hear the boys fighting. “That was SO not cool Dean. Why did you do that to Y/N?” You smile slightly as you hear Sam sticking up for you.

Castiel’s gruff voice speaks in a firm tone, “It’s not nice to make her angry Dean. You do it on purpose.”

Dean scoffs, “C’mon guys…” He trails off, you can only assume that Castiel and Sam are giving him looks that could kill.

When you walk into your room, you shut the door hard, but didn’t exactly slam it. You flop onto your bed on your back and let out a sigh. “God he’s so fucking annoying.” You rub your hands along your face as you hear a knock at your door. Assuming it is Dean coming to ‘apologize’ you grunt out, “Go away.”

“Y/N? It’s uh, me. Castiel.”

You stand up out of bed quickly and walk towards the door, still frustrated from Dean’s remarks you yank the door open. Cas. Castiel, an Angel of the Lord was standing at your door, his brow furrowed with worry. His cobalt orbs met your Y/E/C ones, “Is-is it okay if I come in?” You nod and step back, letting the Angel into your room.

He walks into your room and stands awkwardly in the middle of it, he can sense your anger still lingering. “How do you politely tell someone you want to hit them in the face with a brick?” You mumble, “Because I want to do that to Dean.”

Cas stands in your room, seemingly deep in thought as his eyes are focused on the wall. His eyes meet yours again, “One wishes to acquaint your facial features with a fundamental item used in building walls.” He takes a step towards you, “But I don’t advise that.”

You can’t help but laugh, causing confusion to cross Castiel’s face. “Oh Cas.” You walk towards him and place your hand on his shoulder, “Your seriousness enlightens me.”

He shifts under your hand, towards you. You brush it off as Castiel just not knowing how to handle the situation. “He does that on purpose Y/N. He likes seeing you mad.”

You sigh and walk back towards your bed, “Yeah I know. It’s annoying that I give into it.”

You sit back on your bed, leaving Castiel in front of you facing away. Castiel turns towards you, “Y/N?”

You look up at him, his cobalt blue eyes staring at you, you gasp quietly at this new-found softness in them, “Yeah Cas?”

He wrings his fingers as he asks, “Wa-Was Dean telling the truth?”

You immediately look down at the floor to try and hide your blushing cheeks, “About what Cas?” You know what he is asking about, but you want to play dumb, hoping he won’t ask.

You see his shadow move while he steps towards you. “About you liking me.”

Still looking at the floor you casually say, “Why does it matter Cas?”

Your bed shifts when new weight is added beside you, “Because I want to know.” God he smells good. With Castiel sitting so close to you, you can smell the soft honey and mint scent of the beautiful angel. He pauses, waiting for you to answer. You don’t answer him and he sighs, “Y/N, look at me.” He places his hand on your chin and turns your face, so you have to look at him. His eyes are soft, curiosity and something you couldn’t quite grasp set deeply into them, “Y/N. Was he telling the truth?”

You sigh and whisper, “Yes Cas.” Your chin is still in his hand, so you can’t move to look at the floor again, you just look off towards the door of your bedroom, so you didn’t have to look into his eyes as he rejected you.

“Y/N,” he whispers softly, coaxing you to look at him again.

Tears start to form in your eyes as you look up towards him, words just falling out of your mouth like word vomit, “Listen Cas. Don’t think anything about it. I like you, but I know you don’t like me and I know this can ruin things but, I don’t want to lose you as a fri-.” His lips crash into yours, cutting you off from your rapid fire talking.

The kiss is short, but passionate. Breathlessly you say, “Cas? Wha-What was that?”

He rubs his thumb along your chin and smiles, “I like you too Y/N.”

“You do?”

His cobalt eyes stare into your Y/E/C ones, “Yes Y/N. I do.”

You smile wide, he likes you back. You softly lean towards the Angel and gently press your lips against his. Honey and mint overwhelmed your senses as his soft lips were against your chapped ones. He breaks the kiss, panting slightly as he looks into your eyes.

You are overwhelmed with happiness. The Angel that you’ve thought about often, fantasizing kissing his plump lips, snuggling against his chest, liked you back. You snuggle into his side as he wraps his arms around you tightly. You groan into his chest, concern rises in Castiel’s voice, “Y/N, what’s wrong?”

You look up towards him, “Dean is never going to let this go.”

He smiles, “I’ll smite him if he doesn’t.” You giggle at his comment as he kisses the top of your head.

Anything Dean has to say won’t be able to push away your happiness, he won’t get to your head this time.


End file.
